


the outcome we wanted

by miraculous_carnation



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Episode Fix-it: s03 Chat Blanc, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, hawky can yeet off a cliff, the episode the fandom needed, your welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_carnation/pseuds/miraculous_carnation
Summary: What if it went differently? What if something changed? A Chat Blanc alternate ending.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	the outcome we wanted

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and plot belong to the creators of Miraculous, except for the plot I have made myself.

_“It was our love that did this to the world, Milady.”_

“An eraser? I’d like to erase the past too, but there’s only one way to do that. You know that by merging our Miraculous, we’d be granted one wish, right? Any wish we wanted? Well, my wish would be to fix everything, so we could be in love again! And have a hamster too, you’ve always dreamed of having one. We’ll call it…” Chat Blanc reached for Ladybug’s earrings, but Ladybug quickly twisted around his neck using her legs and brought Chat Blanc to the ground. 

Ladybug grabbed his belt. “Time to de-evil-” she gasped.

Chat Blanc glared at her. “You’re not even listening. You don’t understand. Marinette,” Ladybug stiffened at the use of her civilian name, “Do you even know who I am?”

Her eyes grew wide. _“It was our love that did this to the world, Milady.”_ Love. What love? She thought about recent events, she thought about what had happened before, with her friends, at Adrien’s house. It was possible he saw her swing out of the window, Ladybug giving Adrien a present that had Marinette’s name signed on it… _Love…_

Oh god. Chat Noir was, _is_ , Adrien. Adrien Agreste. But Adrien is now, _Chat Blanc_. Her brain was furiously computing the information.

Chat Blanc smirked. “I’m assuming you figured it out. Let me tell you what happened. I connected the dots when I saw _Ladybug_ swing out of my room, leaving a present from _Marinette_ , and, well, Plagg isn’t a good liar, so I raced to the Eiffel Tower to tell you that I loved you,” Ladybug gasped when she heard that, “and I do, Marinette. I love all of you, Marinette, Ladybug. I told you, and we kissed. We loved each other, so much, but my father refused our relationship. He said that it damaged his brand, because apparently some of my fangirls refused to buy ‘Gabriel’ products because I was dating you. When he told you this, you refused his offer, but then he threatened to pull me out of school, saying I would never see my friends again,” he looked at her with so much love in his eyes, “but you should have declined. Because, Marinette, if I had to choose between my classmates and you, it would always be you. Always Marinette. Always Ladybug. Always.”

Ladybug tried to fight back the tears threatening to run down her cheeks, but she couldn’t. She began sobbing, and sank to the floor. She hated this! She hated that she had to be the one to face this! She hated that she was picked to become the Ladybug Miraculous holder. She hated all the responsibilities she had!

But even if she had so many things she hated about being a superhero, there was one that lifted all the stress off her.

Chat Noir.

Chat Noir was the friend who always believed in her, the happiness that withheld her breaking point. Especially during the times where Lila made her feel unimportant, his support made her feel worth it. She knew she loved him, no matter how many times she denied it. She loved him, Adrien and Chat. She loved all of him. Always.

She stopped the tears from rolling down her cheeks and got up. She looked at him. “Chat Noir, _Adrien_ , I love you too. I love all of you. I’ve loved Adrien ever since we’ve met,” Chat Blanc gasped at that, “ever since you gave me your umbrella, I knew. I knew that you stole my heart.” 

“But I thought you hated me, that’s why you were so nervous around me,” Chat mumbled. “I thought you had figured out who Adrien was, _Chat Noir_. I thought that’s why you wanted to date me. But now I know,” he looks into her beautiful bluebell eyes that were red from sobbing. “Now I know that you love me, for me.”

Ladybug ran over to him and hugged him, a hug that sent both of them tumbling to the ground. Ladybug’s face went red. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Falling for me, aren’t you, Bugaboo?” Chat Blanc smirked. Ladybug’s eyes grew wide. It was her kitty, her minou. Her knight in shining armor. She kissed him, bringing her lips to his. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She kissed him, and for one second, her life felt normal. It felt like she was a normal teenager, just a normal girl with a normal life, not a superheroine with magic jewelry. She felt like who she wanted to be, but couldn’t. 

Chat Blanc was surprised at first, but gladly returned the gesture. He was kissing the love of his life, his Lady, his Princess, his Marinette. His and his only.They kissed and kissed and kissed until they broke away, both slightly panting from the lack of oxygen. 

_The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because love conquers hate._

Only love conquers hate.

The akuma flies out from Chat Blanc’s bell. Ladybug gasps, but understands.

“No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!” She catches the black butterfly with her yoyo. The yoyo purifies the butterfly.

“Bye-bye, little butterfly.”

She looks at Chat Blanc. “When I throw this eraser into the air, it will make you forget everything that happened right now. Are you ready?”

Chat looks at her, and nods. “I’m ready.”

“I love you, Kitty.”

“I love you too, Princess.

She takes a breath in. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

A whirlwind of ladybugs do damage control, bringing Hawkmoth and Ladybug back to life, fixing the moon, constructing the Eiffel tower again, while a herd of them pick Ladybug up and carry her through Bunnix’s portal. She sneaks one more glance at the now Chat Noir, looking around, clearly confused at what had happened.

“Goodbye Adrien.”

“Good work, Minibug! You defeated the akuma!” Bunnix cheers.

Ladybug looks at her, exhausted. “Bunnix, I know who Chat Noir is.”

Bunnix’s face grows grim. “I knew that some way or another, this would happen. You can’t defeat any outcome. But you’re just going to have to live with it.”

“Will he know who I am?”

Bunnix pauses for a moment, debating if she should tell her. “Yes, he’ll know. From the whole ‘Ladybug swinging into my room and delivering me a card from Marinette’ thing, it’s stuck in his mind. The best thing you could do right now is to just talk to him.”

Ladybug ponders it for a moment. “Alright, okay. Can you leave me in my timeline, now?”

Bunnix grins. She can’t wait for her younger self to see what these two lovebirds will do. “Of course, Minibug.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Part 2 will come out soon.


End file.
